Yellow and Red
by Honeyshine
Summary: After they were freed from their frozen states, everything was back to normal... but be careful Yellow, a dark, yet familiar stranger lurks in the shadows, and is stronger and more dangerous than ever before. Specialshipping. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow**

"Come on Chuchu! Red's probably already back now!" I flung open the front door, not bothering to grab my hat, and raced outside.

Chuchu happily caught up and jumped to my shoulder. _Of course she's excited too. Red hasn't been back for a few weeks because he'd been doing even more training in Mt. Silver with Gold, and Chuchu's really missed Pika during that time._

I smiled as Chuchu's happy thoughts rang through my head. Just as I thought: she was really excited.

"Hey! Yellow!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to the voice. _Red!_

Chuchu squealed and jumped off my shoulder and ran towards Pika, who was also running towards her. They nuzzled and exchanged joyful cries upon seeing each other.

I waved. "Hey—!"

Another voice cut through mine. "Red! Oh, we missed you so much!" Misty ran past me and threw her arms around Red's neck.

Red blinked. "Um, hey Misty—"

"Oh! Uh… sorry, wasn't thinking." She quickly let go, but I saw the reluctance in her eyes as she did.

"Careful, don't think we want to see a jealous Yellow, now, do we Misty?" Another voice chimed in, holding the faintest suggestion of a laugh. Ah, that was Blue.

"Jealous? What for?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind~" she sang, still laughing.

"Eh…? Okay then…" I said. "Hey Misty, What are you doing all the way here instead of Cerulean City?"

"What? Isn't it obvious? I came to greet Red because he finally got back."

"Yeah right," Blue snickered.

We all knew of Misty's apparent crush on Red since… well, a while.

"Anyway, what are _you_ doing away from Viridian, Yellow?"

I shrugged. "Same as you."

Her gaze held mine for a minute and I thought I saw her eyes harden for a second before she looked away. "Fine."

_Wha…?_

Blue was doubled over in laughter. "Yellow, you're sure slow to admit your own feelings to yourself."

Everyone just stared at her.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Hey Red! You like Yellow, don't you?" Blue called.

"Huh? Don't drag _me_ into this conversation!"

"Too late. She already did." Green hit her over the head as he came up. "Pesky girl," He muttered.

"Hey! Don't just hit me and think you can get away with it!" Blue yelled at him, completely forgetting about what she was just talking about.

_Phew_. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness that's over already. _I shot Blue a grateful look.

A sudden shrill cry pierced the air. "Chuu!"

I gasped and whirled around.

Pika was frantically running in circles, his eyes wide.

And where was Chuchu?

"Pika!" I gasped as I reached his side. "What happened to Chuchu?!" I raised my hand to his forehead and carefully read through his thoughts.

_I don't know what happened! I'm sorry, Chuchu, I'm sorry!_

I rubbed him gently on the head as the others gathered around. "C'mon Pika, calm down…"

He shuddered, but I felt his mind clear.

_I nuzzled her softly, cooing as she did the same. But then the ground around us seemed… seemed to _pulse_, and I guess I blinked, but one second, she was right next to me, and the next, she was gone…_

His mind went back into a frenzy and I collapsed in exhaustion. Using my powers would waste my energy, so I shouldn't use it too often…

I staggered to my feet and faced everyone. "I have to go. Sorry I can't stay longer, but Chuchu needs me." I shot Red an apologetic look.

"Wait, at least rest for a little. You look tired after using your powers," Blue said, everyone nodding their agreement.

"No, I can't wait! Chuchu is really special to me! I can't let her be hurt in any way!" I yelled. But I felt dizziness flow over me and lost my balance.

Red caught me in his arms and I saw the worry in his eyes. "Say what you want, but we all know you're too exhausted to save Chuchu right now. Just rest for a little, 'kay?"

I glanced around and saw Green and Blue dip their heads once, but Misty didn't seem to move. The look on her face was unreadable, except for the slight glow of jealousy in her eyes. To my surprise, I felt myself growing warm as well.

_I'm not… am I…?_ I thought dizzily before I let sleep claim me at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow**

"Nngh…" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. _Chuchu…_

"Don't even think about it," a voice growled.

"Hmm…?" I looked at Misty. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Just because he acknowledges you a lot more than me, don't go thinking it means anything, " She scoffed.

I froze, staring at her with wide eyes. "Huh?" Then I burst out laughing. "Misty, you're such an idiot sometimes…"

Her cheeks flushed. "You mean you weren't…?"

"No," I snapped, making her flinch. _She's really getting on my nerves…_ "How can I think about anything else when Chuchu's somewhere out there, probably scared to death?!" I instantly felt a pang of regret. _There are… other things too._

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven AM. Why? Are you already going?"

"Viridian. I have a feeling it's important," I answered.

I grabbed my pouch with my sketchbook and pokéballs inside. "I'm leaving now. Don't tell anyone anything, kay Misty?" Without bothering to stay and listen to her answer, I pulled open the door and quickly left, making sure I had everything before I went.

_Just hang on, Chuchu! I'm coming for you!_

No one saw me slip out of Pallet Town, and I didn't want anyone to. Red, Green, or Blue for instance, might offer me help. But I didn't want them to. It could be dangerous, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Not now_.

Once I was clear out of Pallet Town, I pulled out my Butterfree's pokéball.

"I need you to do me a hard favor, okay Freesk? I need you to fly me all the way to Viridian… Are you okay with that? Because if you don't want me to, I can always walk. I don't want to injure your wings."

I carefully picked through Freesk's thoughts.

_I can do it, Yellow! _

I smiled and sent out Freesk, grabbing one of her feet as she began to take off.

"Let's go now."

Freesk dipped her head once to signify that she understood.

Then I suddenly found myself feeling sleepy, and let Freesk support my body as she flew through the sky.

* * *

The next thing I know, Freesk is shrieking in pain. I snap awake and feel myself plummeting to the ground.

_What the—?!_ I grab my fishing pole and fling the end out to Freesk, who fails to catch it.

Pure terror grasps me for a split second before I feel the sticky strands of a web curl around one wrist, and then the other.

I scream in pain as the cobwebs tighten around my wrists. Some distance away, I see Freesk struggling to free itself from more webs.

A chilling laugh answers me and I felt as if all my bones were about to turn into jelly. "Very nice to see you again… Yellow de Viridian Grove."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Just to let all you know, I'll update a lot faster over the weekends.**

**Red**

"Misty!" I called, catching her just as she was about to leave.

She stopped. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Have you seen Yellow? She isn't where we left her."

She didn't turn around, but asked a simple question in a quiet voice. "Tell me Red… Do you like her?"

I frowned. "Well, yeah. I like her, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver…" I went on, listing a bunch of my friends.

"That's not the point!" Misty cut in.

"Then what is?" I retorted.

"Do you _love_ her?"

The question completely caught me off guard. "Er… no?"

The answer seemed to satisfy Misty, and she visibly relaxed. "Okay. She decided to go back to Viridian."

_Viridian? I should've known…_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Thanks. That's all I needed to know." I dashed past her, but she grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?!" She demanded.

I stared at her. "To follow Yellow, what else?"

"I thought you said you didn't love her!"

I flinched at her words. "Yeah, I don't, she's just a friend, and she could be in danger alone! You saw what happened to Chuchu!"

She glared at me. "Riiight. 'Just friends', my ass. She means more to you than just that, doesn't she?!"

"What's your _problem?!_ I said she was just a friend!" _So why are my thoughts trying to tell me otherwise?_

She snorted. "Yellow's gone through a lot worse before. What's to say she can't do it again?"

"I-it's not like that…" I protested meekly.

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"Yes"

"You expect me to let you just run off and go find Yellow by yourself?"

"Yes."

So you—?"

"Shut up."

She stared at me, a mixture of shock and frustration on her face. "W-what?"

"I said, shut up," I growled. "If I want to find her, I will. You can't tell me what I can or can't do. So what if I had feelings for Yellow? Why should it matter to you? Is it really any of your business?"

Misty took a step back. "I see… how it is…" A cruel sneer curved across her face. "Listen to me very carefully, Red… If you so much as show even the slightest hint of 'love' towards Yellow, I'll hurt-no, I'll _kill_ her, got that?"

"Are you insane?!"

"…No… I'm not." She brought her lips up to mine, but I shoved her away before we made contact.

I could clearly read the fury in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"No, what are _you_ doing?! Wrong timing, Misty. Not now." I shouldered past her. "I'm going."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yellow**

I knew who he was. I knew his voice the moment I heard it. "G-Giovanni." I gasped as another spasm of pain shot through my body. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming.

A cold laugh answered me. "Correct. We have a winner." He stepped out onto other strands of the web, closely followed by his Beedrill.

"Just what do you think you're playing at?" I demanded. Then horror settled in. "You… you're the one who took Chuchu, aren't you?!" Tell me what you did to her! Tell me where—,"

I nearly choked as his Beedrill forced the point of its drill under my throat.

"Let's just say I wanted to make an… example of you."

"What do you mean?!"

He only smirked and nodded once to his Beedrill. Immediately, the Beedrill took its drill back and brought it down the side of my face. This time I did scream.

Giovanni laughed at my pain. "You're 'close' to Red, right? I'll show him what I'll do to all of his little friends if he tries to stop me this time."

"This time?"

He snapped and instantly, all kinds of flying-type Pokémon flew up, surrounding us. All of them had a ground type or something riding their backs. One particular Pokémon on top of a Pidgeotto caught my gaze. _Chuchu! _I thought happily. I tried to delve into her mind, but suddenly drew back, gasping. Not a single thought occupied her mind. Instead, it was like a blank. Empty space.

"What have you done to her?" I whispered. _No. No, no, no! Chuchu, what's happened to you?!_

"What have you done?!" My screams were hysterical.

"What does it look like? Her mind is completely under my control," Giovanni said smugly.

"Why? Why did it have to be—?" My question ended with a scream as the threads circling my wrists slackened and I fell. Nearby, Freesk was also freed, but one of her wings were injured, so I quickly drew her back in her Pokéball.

"You'll be fine." I whispered, thinking, _I'll heal her as soon as I can… If I can live through this first._

I closed my eyes, and the pain I felt when I hit the ground knocked me unconscious.

**Red**

I had only left for an hour when I saw a Raticate bounding towards me at top speed. It stopped at my feet and began squeaking and talking at top speed. Worry flickered in its eyes and I suddenly remembered who it was.

"Ratty? What're you doing here? And where's Yellow?"

Ratty dashed off in the direction it'd come and looked back at me. It wanted me to follow it? I had a bad feeling about this…

I ran after him for about five minutes until I saw a small cluster of Pokémon hovering protectively over the limp body of another. A few of them whirled around and hissed as I came closer until they noticed Ratty by me.

Ratty squeaked a few words to them and they grudgingly moved aside to let me see.

And I saw Yellow there, her cheek badly cut and lots of bruises and heavy damage on her body. She was shivering, most likely unconscious, and definitely in a great deal of pain.

_What happened to her?_ I knelt down and felt the side of her face, which was pale and cold.

"Yellow…" I looked at Aero, my Aerodactyl, in its Pokeball and we both nodded.

"Go! Aero!" I quickly sent Aero out and carefully picked Yellow up in my arms before vaulting onto Aero's back, followed by Ratty. "We have to get her to a hospital, now!" Aero quickly took off and streaked towards the nearest hospital.

"Chu…chu…" Yellow murmured, her face contorted in pain. I felt a stabbing guilt in my heart. _Why didn't I go after her sooner?_

"You're going to be fine," I whispered to her softly. _You have to be._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm actually surprised so many of you love this story. Well, since you want me to continue this story so badly, I will. And if you haven't read Sunset Kiss, you probably should. It's really good in my opinion. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! :)**

**Yellow**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be…Beep… …Eep…Be…_

_"Chuchu?" An answering rustle came from my right. _

_ "Chuchu!" I saw her tail flash by as she ran off. "Where are you going?"_

_ She whirled around and glared at me, burning hate reflected in those once-kind eyes. She looked unfed, tortured, hunted…_

_ I reached out to her, calling her name._

_ Chuchu growled, baring her teeth with the ferocity I'd never known she had._

_ And I knew she was gone. _

_ She was no longer my friend. She was no longer my partner… and she was no longer my Chuchu. _

_ Chuchu growled at me one last time before dashing towards me with an Iron Tail at ready._

I screamed and sat straight up, suddenly wincing as pain temporarily blinded out all my other senses. Gasping heavily, I replayed my horrible nightmare over and over in my head.

"No… Chuchu wouldn't…" I murmured.

"Yellow? Are you okay?"

I turned to see Red sitting by my bedside while we were in some room. At first, I was confused. Where was I?

And then memories came rushing back to me like a tidal wave.

"How did I—I mean, I thought—That fall…"

"You're badly hurt, but Ratty found me, and we're in a hospital right now. The doctors told me you'd shattered several bones from that fall, but you were also suffering mental damage. Did something happen with you and Chuchu?" He guessed.

I shivered, though the room was warm. "Gi-Gio…"

"What?"

"Giovanni. H-he did something to Chuchu…"

Red's eyes widened in shock. _"Him?!"_

"Yes, him," I whispered.

"What about Chuchu, then? What happened to her?"

"She… she…" I burst into tears and clutched Red, as if seeking comfort in him.

He tensed for a moment before shoving me away gently. "You need to rest for a little bit. You're still in a lot of pain." I heard the strain in his voice and he was purposely trying to avoid my gaze, though I could tell there was something else too.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-no… nothing," He said, turning away from me.

"Red?"

"I should probably go now. I… I hope you get better soon."

_Weird._ "You're acting really strange… You sure you're okay?"

His fists clenched tightly until his knuckles turned white. Without saying another word, he ran out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Red**

_I'm sorry Yellow, I really am. But if I don't do this, you'll get hurt even more, and it'd be all my fault._

I should've known Misty would be waiting for me outside the hospital. Apparently, she'd seen me rush in with Yellow while floating overhead with her Starmie. Wow. What a coincidence.

"You _did_ turn her down, right?" Misty purred.

I glared at her. "She's in enough pain as it is. What's wrong with comforting her a little?"

"_She's_ what's wrong! Now, if it were… someone _else…_"

I caught the hint. "You overreact every time Yellow and I are alone, but now you're saying it's okay if it's you?"

"Wait, Red. I didn't say that…" She tried to grab my arm, but I dodged out of the way.

"You sicken me," I hissed.

A flash of anger in her gaze drew my attention.

"What is it now?"

Her hand immediately flew forward and I saw a flash of light before her Starmie charged forward with a Psybeam at ready.

I sent out Saur to counter the attack just in time. "So you want to have your Pokémon deal with your own problems? Didn't know you were such a coward," I taunted.

She gritted her teeth. "I'm not a coward! I'm not stupid or weak either, unlike that stupid excuse for a trainer, _Yellow!"_

I finally snapped. Fury clouded my better judgment. _You won't get away with this._ "At least Yellow's not as idiotic as you!" I didn't even care that I was insulting a gym leader, and one of the most respected ones on that fact.

"Saur! Frenzy Plant!"

Saur instantly opened its mouth in a cry as roots filled the area, strangling the Starmie and tangling it hopelessly within the thorny roots.

Suddenly, I felt Pika's Pokéball rattle on my belt.

"Pika?" I sent Pika out and he stood there, his eyes widening every second and his ears pricked. A dead silence fell over the battle. Starmie was no longer able to fight and Misty was calling it back. I called Saur back as well and anxiously watched Pika.

"What is it, Pika?"

Then a Volt Tackle streaked out of seemingly nowhere and raced across the field to hit Pika straight on. Pika let out a cry as he was sent tumbling backwards from the direct hit.

_But… Only a few Pok_é_mon know that move… _I watched as the Volt Tackle slowed and turned around, the electricity around the Pokémon fading second my second. A blank stare locked with Pika's, who suddenly let out a long wail.

A lithe yellow body, a small pink flower tucked behind one of its ears…

My eyes widened in horror.

"R-Red? D-don't tell me that's…" Misty said, all traces of her earlier bravado gone.

Pika cried out one more time before falling to the ground, his body trembling with shock and exhaustion, and his gaze clouded with torment.

I only nodded slowly. "So this is what Yellow meant," I murmured to myself. Then to Misty, in answer to her question, I said quietly, "Yes. That's Chuchu."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Wow, I NEVER thought this story would get 20+ reviews! Thank you all so much for your support!**

**Yellow**

I stared at the blank white ceiling for what seemed like eternity, my mind flickering from one thought to another. _What did he do to you, Chuchu?_ My yellow friend was gone, only to be replaced by some… monster.

I winced as my arm screamed with pain. _It's broken…_

And then my mind wandered to Red.

_He didn't even stay with me,_ I thought sadly, realizing with a jolt how much I'd begun to enjoy his company. He was always just there for me. But not this time. This time, when I needed him most.

"Miss Yellow?" A petite nurse walked over to my bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I think so." _At least, physically. _"Just make sure this cast is okay and I'll be on my way," I replied.

She nodded, as if expecting my answer. "Then you're good to go."

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up. "Thanks," I said before dashing towards the door, when I heard a chilling wail come from outside. I instantly froze. _Pika?_

Then my body unfroze and I made a beeline for the exit, ignoring the nurse's cries of, "Wait!"

I pushed open the door and ran around the corner of the building, running straight into a battlefield. I caught a glimpse of Red and Misty standing at one end of the field, but as soon as I laid my eyes of the Pokémon growling at the other end, and my heart nearly stopped.

"Ch-Chuchu?"

My Pikachu's cheeks were sparking and I guessed that she'd just used Volt Tackle on… my eyes moved over to the center of the field and my eyes widened. Pika crouched there, his gaze clouded and his movements weak. Just how much did Chuchu hurt Pika? They loved each other! I would have thought for sure that Pika would have been able to bring Chuchu back to her senses, but…

_And if Pika can't bring back Chuchu, then what makes me think I can?_

I looked at Red. "What happened?!"

"Misty and I were in the middle of a—," Red began.

"Make-out session," Misty interrupted.

For a second, my heart froze. "What?"

"Misty, you—," Red was cut off by Misty again.

"Sorry, Yellow," Misty sneered. "But I guess you just weren't good enough for him."

I looked over at Chuchu and saw her stalking away, her tail tip flashing once before she disappeared into the forest beyond.

_We missed her…_ But for some reason, that didn't seem important at the moment.

My gaze shifted to Red, my heart heavy with a pain I didn't understand. "Is… Is that true? I'm not good enough to even be your friend?"

"No! I—!"

"Love me, and always will," Misty finished promptly.

And I felt my heart break for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Yes! Finally! I haven't had much time lately to work on my stories, so I'm glad I finally get to update this story! Thank you all for the reviews and for just reading this!**

**So, I guess I forgot to mention this in previous chapters, but I do not own Pokemon, just the story. **

**And now, the chapter we've all been waiting for!**

**Red**

Yellow's eyes were huge and I could see the faint sparkle of a tear well up in the corner of one. Before I could say another word, she turned on her heel and ran off in the direction Chuchu had run off in.

"Yellow!" I called after her, but she kept running into the forest, her blond ponytail eventually disappearing into the shadows of the thick trees.

I took about three steps forward when I felt Misty's viselike grip tighten around my arm.

"Hey, Red, you're not really gonna chase after her, are you?"

"Let go, Misty! You've done enough!"

Her grip didn't loosen. "Don't you love me too?"

Fury rose inside of me. "After what you've done? As if! And there's no reason to say stuff like that to Yellow! She's just a really close friend!"

"Oh really? Then explain why she was running away from here _with tears streaking down her face._ Tell me why that happened if you weren't more than friends."

Her words had me stumped. _Why?_ Then I remembered her blushing wildly as we sat next to each other, though at that time, I thought she was a boy.

When she finally took off her straw hat, revealing her long yellow ponytail.

When she delivered Deoxys's message to me before falling into the black hole that was taking her away.

When she was lying asleep in my arms.

My eyes widened in realization. "Oh…"

"I knew it." Misty's words snapped me back to the present. "You _do_ love her don't you?"

It wasn't a question. I felt my face growing hot. "N-no…"

"Oh, please, your excuses just keep getting weaker and weaker."

Misty and I both whirled around to the voice. Blue was standing there like she'd been there the whole day and we'd just been too ignorant to notice her there. There was a shiny silver box strapped to her left hand… What, shiny silver…

"You were… You recorded…" I stammered.

"Every second," she confirmed, grinning.

Then I noticed Green standing a little way off, hands in his pockets and head turned away.

"Green?" Misty demanded.

"Not you too…" I sighed.

"Blame it on Blue. She's the one who dragged me all the way out here." Green shrugged.

"Yeah, right, I 'dragged you here,'" Blue giggled and Green's eyes flashed… but not with anger. "Anyway Red, you sure took long enough."

"Blue…" Misty began.

"Yellow's always liked you. You seriously couldn't tell up until now? Sure, she denies it, but it's obvious you two are _more_ than friends," Blue said, suddenly serious. "She's closer to you than all the rest of the dexholders, she blushes when she's with you, she was _crying_ just a few minutes ago because she thought you and Misty…" She grimaced.

I was stunned speechless. The only word that managed to escape my throat was "What?"

Blue gave me a look. "Go after her."

I didn't need to be told twice. Already, I was spinning around and running off in the direction Yellow had gone, leaving a speechless Misty behind. _I'm so sorry Yellow._

I don't know how I managed to find her, but before I knew it, I had stumbled into a meadow and immediately saw Yellow crouched in the shade of a tree a few feet away from me. Her head jerked up and I saw her eyes, red from crying and tears still streaking down her cheeks. Her Pokémon were all out of their balls and were surrounding her, comforting her.

"Red…" She whispered my name, her voice trembling and seeming broken.

And then my arms were around her, hugging her tightly, being careful not to hurt her broken arm. "I'm sorry, Yellow. I'm sorry."

I guess she didn't know how to respond, because she only gripped me closer to her for more comfort.

"There's nothing going on between me and Misty," I said.

I saw a flicker of happiness in her eyes, replaced by confusion. "But… she said…'

"These days, I don't know what's going on in her mind. Only that she's been telling painful lies… Most of all to you. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

Her eyes lowered. "It's okay. Um… Red…" Her cheeks suddenly flushed and she stopped talking.

"I know. Yellow… I love you." Only when I actually spoke the words did I realize just how true they were.

Then I gently tilted her chin up, and kissed her.


End file.
